The turning in the dark of the new world
by Lady Sugarkiller
Summary: Todos creen que ellas los han traicionado, pero eso es falso, todo fue gracias a lissana strauss, quien planeo todo. Son fugitivos en su mundo, tuvieron que huir de su mundo si no, encontrarian la muerte segura. ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren con la inocente Inoue Orihime? ¿Los podra ayudar? ¿Que aventuras tendran? Varias parejas IH, RR, IshiTatsu, Gale y mas :3 ¡Pasen y lean!


**¡Holaaaa! Antes de que juzguen, soy FairyGirlTail, pero con otra cuenta y ahora me llamo Lady Sugarkiller, he olvidado mi contraseña de mi otra cuenta y no me dejan entrar a mi correo así que hasta ahorita decidí abrir una nueva cuenta... Ahora, el motivo el cual no actualice la historia en el cuarto capítulo fue porque ya lo tenia listo pero se reformateo mi celular borrando todo hasta la historia (ahí era donde la escribía), fue tan angustiante y doloroso ver que todo mi esfuerzo se fue al caño que no quize volver a escribir... ¡Pero ahora volveré a escribirlo! ¡Estoy decidida! Y lo que mas me animo fue leer sus reviews :') ¡Gracias por su apoyo! **

**Y los tres cap los republicare (aquí) un poco mejorados :333 **

* * *

><p><strong>Primer fanfic de fairy tail con bleach! hace unos dias pensaba en escribirlo y pues... aqui esta xD espero que les guste y lo lean! No quiero hacer tanto romance pero pondre un poco de todo... Por ahora habran encuentros romanticos pero nada de parejas a excepcion de algunas... No Odio a lissana pero... pues en mi historia la odiaran demasiado xD Bueno... Saludos! Enjoy! <strong>

**Declaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece, ni los personajes para mi desgracia, le pertenece **

**a Hiro Mashima sama y Bleach es lo mismo pero le pertene a Tite kubo sama ¡PERO **

**LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE! CON DERECHOS RESERVADOS!**

* * *

><p>¡Deben creernos! grito Levy . ¡No es como ustedes creen!<p>

¡Mentirosa ! grito Lissana adolorida se encontraba herida gravemente, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba vendado, sus dos brazos, piernas, torso, y la mitad de su cara . ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estuve con ustedes! ¡Nos traicionaron! ¡Nos atacaron a mí y Erza!

¡Deja de mentir Lissana! grito Lucy . ¡Fuiste tú quien nos traiciono! ¡Nos llevaste a ese maldito lugar donde nos emboscaron! ¡Tu participaste con esos malditos!

Lucy tiene razón, ¡Juvia estuvo con ellas! ¡Ella nos traiciono! Ella hizo que erza estuvier...

¡Mentirosas ! grito gray furioso . ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso si ustedes se encuentran bien y ellas no?!

¡Ese es el problema! intervino furiosa Levy . ¡Nos emboscaron y nos hirieron gravemente pero...!

¡Pues no lo parecen! grito Laxus.

¡Lo sabemos! grito Lucy furiosa con los puños cerrados a los costados de su cintura . ¡Algo nos hicieron! Si nos dejaran explicar cómo o que fue lo que sucedió yo...

¡No Lucy! grito Natsu . ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Mira como dejaron a Lissana! ¡Y a Erza! ¡Erza se encuentra en coma!

Natsu, creo que deberías de escuchar a Lucy... dijo Happy . Quizás ella...

¡no Happy! grito Natsu . ¡Ellas son culpables! ¡Nos traicionaron! ¡Hirieron a Lissana y a Erza! ¡¿Por qué carajos las defiendes?!

Natsu... dijo con la voz entre cortada Happy y con lágrimas en sus ojos . Tú no eres así...

¡No lo soy! Pero estas malditas mentiro...

¡Nosotras no somos unas mentirosas, les estamos diciendo la verdad! gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Natsu.

¡Basta! grito Gajeel . ¡Yo creo en la enana! ¡No puede ser que ustedes estén tomando decisiones tan rápido sin haberlas escuchado antes!

Gajeel... susurro Levy sorprendida.

¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede Gajeel?! ¡Ellas nos traicionaron! grito cana . ¡No deberías defenderlas!

¡Asi es! ¡Casi matan a erza y a Lissana! grito alguien del gremio.

¡Es suficiente! Grito Juvia interrumpiéndolos quienes se callaron al ver la mirada penetrante de la peli-azul . ¡Juvia cree que usted son unos idiotas por no creernos cuando es verdad!¡ Juvia dice la verdad al igual que Lucy y Levy! ¡Nos traiciono lissana!

¡Mentirosa! grito gray . Me equivoco... ¡Son unas malditas bastardas mentirosas! ¡Ya me canse! ¡Ice maker: lances!

Gray lanzo las lanzas hacia ellas, juvia corrió se puso a un metro o dos lejos de ellas pero enfrente de ellas, poniendo un escudo de agua para protegerlas.

Juvia... ¡Juvia no le perdonara a gray sama por llamarla así! grito juvia enfurecida . ¡Y mucho menos haberla ofendido sabiendo juvia que es inocente! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Jamas lo perdonare gray sama!

¡Y yo jamás te perdonare por habernos traicionado! ¡Y mucho menos habernos mentido! grito enfurecido gray.

-¡LO ODIO GRAY-SAMA! –Grito con lágrimas en los ojos Juvia-. ¡Water Ca...!

De la nada, Natsu aparece enfrente de juvia, quien solo los separaba por el escudo de agua que ella había puesto, tomando desprevenida a Juvia quien abrió los ojos al ver a natsu enfrente (aun separados) de su rostro.

¡Karyuu no Hokou! (Rugido de dragon de fuego) grito Natsu.

El rugido de Natsu choco increíblemente fuerte contra el escudo de agua de Juvia, haciendo que Natsu se alejara de ahí unos 2 metros, Juvia intentaba contener el ataque pero Natsu aumento más el poder haciendo que se evaporara el escudo y quemando un poco a juvia por el fuego de Natsu, haciendo que se alzara del suelo casi dos metros, cayendo precipitosamente al suelo, rodando un poco después de caer el suelo.

¡Agh! grito juvia cuando su cabeza se golpeó fuertemente sobre el cemento.

¡Juvia! gritaron Levy y Lucy. Se acercaron a juvia, Lucy se tiro de rodillas para poner la cabeza de juvia sobre su regazo, se encontraba inconsciente y tenía una herida profunda en su cabeza, sangraba demasiado, tenía quemaduras el su rostro, sus manos y la ropa tenia agujeros por que se había quemado...

maldición... dijo entre dientes Lucy furiosa.

¡Karyuu no tekken! grito Natsu arriba de ellas, Lucy alzo la cabeza para ver a Natsu furioso, con los puños encendidos apunto de atacarlas...

Natsu... dijo Lucy con las lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, deslizándose sobre sus mejillas... Ese... ¿Ese era el Natsu quien ella ama?

¡Ahhhhh! grito Natsu, Lucy agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe que con suerte... No la matara.

Junto con Levy y Juvia, quien la última se encontraba inconsciente y con una herida grave en la cabeza y Levy se cubría con sus brazos la cabeza asustada...

Pero el golpe no llego, Levy abrió los ojos y vio a Loke protegiéndola junto con Virgo y a Gajeel quien se encontraba golpeando la quijada del Salamander, lanzándolo lejos de ellas, Gajeel se puso enfrente de Levy, protegiéndola de los demás.

Tsk... chasqueo la lengua Gajeel . Son unos bastardos por querer golpear a unas chicas inocentes cuando la verdadera culpable está a su lado. -Dijo Gajeel molesto.

Hime, ¿se encuentra bien? pregunto virgo, agachándose hacia Lucy.

S si... respondió Lucy . Pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo no los e...

-Lo sabemos Lucy... respondió Loke, serio y enojado . Pero no dejaremos que unos bastardos de mierda te toquen Lucy...

Loke...

¡Lucyyy! grito Happy, quien volaba hacia ella . ¿Estás bien?

Si Happy... respondió Lucy mirándolo . Espera... Tú... ¿Nos crees?

¡Aye! respondió alegre el felino azul . ¡Lucy no es capaz de lastimar a alguien!

Happy... Gracias... respondió sonriendo maternal mente a Happy abrazándolo.

¡Maldición Happy! grito Natsu enfurecido mientras se levantaba del suelo, mirando aquella escena . ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?!

Yo... Creo... No... Etto... Balbuceo tímido y miedosamente Happy . N No creo que Lucy este mintiendo...

¡¿Qué?! Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Happy!

¡Natsu! Yo solo...

¡Callate Happy! ¡¿Entonces estuviste involucrado con ellas?! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo Happy!

¡¿Qué?! Pero que cojones hablas Natsu?! ¡A nosotras nos emboscaron! ¡Lissana planeo todo y Happy no tiene nada que ver con esto Natsu! grito Interrumbiendo a Natsu llorando frustrada Lucy . ¡Debes creerme!

¡Cierra la maldita boca! ¡Ice maker: granizo! grito Gray. (N/A: ok esto lo invente yop xD)

El cielo se puso después de aquello que grito gray, sin pasar un segundo mas, cayo granizo sobre Lucy, Levy, juvia, virgo, loke, Gajeel y Happy. Lucy se puso a Happy entre sus pechos intentándolo proteger al igual que la cabeza de juvia quien estaba inconsciente y había parado un poco de sangrar su herida, Gajeel uso su armadura de metal y cubrió a Levy, Loke se cubría a sí mismo y virgo fue hacia Lucy para cubrirla. Lucy con una señal de su mano pidió a virgo que cubriera a juvia, ella protegería Happy con cuerpo, el granizo cayó sobre ellos, lastimándolos gravemente (excepción de Gajeel y Levy ya que uso Gajeel Tetsuryū no Uroko) pero dejando inconsciente y gravemente herida a Lucy al igual a Happy quien también resulto herido, no gravemente pero si para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡Hime!/¡Lucy!/ ¡coneja!/ ¡Lu chan! gritaron Levy, Gajeel, loke, Happy y virgo.

Virgo dejo en el suelo a juvia con sumo cuida dado y se dirigió a ver a Lucy su estado. Tenía incrustado en su muslo un pedazo de hielo que atravesaba toda su pierna, la herida era grave y tenía que tratarse rápido. Tenía unos rasguños unos graves y otros no. Su estado al igual que el de juvia, eran muy graves.

tengo que llevármelas loke sama… dijo virgo en estado neutral . El estado de Hime y juvia sama son graves, tenemos que llevárnosla...

yo las protegeré... respondió loke sin mirarla, miraba con ira a Natsu . Tu vete virgo, ya sabes que hacer.

Loke sama...

no te preocupes virgo . respondio Gajeel sin mirarla . Saca a la coneja, juvia y a la enana de aquí, nosotros los distraeremos, luego las alcanzaremos.

entendido Gajeel sama, loke sama. respondió virgo, acto seguido, cargo a Lucy sobre su espalda, a juvia sobre su hombro derecho y a Levy con su brazo izquierdo cargaba a Levy quien protestaba con quedarse con Gajeel pero la pelirosa no hizo caso a sus protestas, (N/A: no creo que me entiendan como carga a levy pero si han visto bleach y vieron como ichigo sarca a rukia cuando la salva en la saga sociedad de las almas, a juvia como ichigo cargo a orihime en la saga arrancar y a Lucy como la cargo Natsu en la ova 4 xD espero que entiendan mi idea xD)- Loke sama nos vemos en el lugar donde concordamos...

maldita sea... ¡No te me escaparas Lucy! grito Natsu corriendo tras virgo pero loke le impidió el camino . ¡Hazte un lado loke!

¡¿acaso eres un imbesil?! grito loke . ¡No te das cuenta que te estan engañando! ¡Y estas hiriendo a las personas equivocadas!

¡Callate y no te metas en mi camino!

¡Virgo!

entendido loke sama... dijo antes de echarse a correr por el bosque.

¡Muévete loke! grito enfurecido Natsu . ¡Karyuu no Tekken!

¡Oblígame afeminado de mierda! grito loke . ¡Impacto regulus!

Entonces una luz de la palma palma derecha de loke, estaba abierta y luego apretando su puño para golpear al natsu. Cuando natsu y loke golpearon sus puños, en la mano derecha de loke, se formo la cara de un león, en la mano de natsu se formo la cara de un dragon, se genero un gran impacto donde el lugar donde se encontraban natsu y loke exploto, dejando a los demas tenerse que cubrir por el impacto.

Tsh... Estupido natsu... dijo entre dientes gajeel cubriendose con su brazo-¡Panther Lily!

Detras de toda la nube de humo creada por Natsu y Loke apareció Lily.

¿Que paso gajeel? pregunto el felino.

Busca virgo y ve con ella, . le ordeno a lily para que solo el escuchara . ¡yo distraere a los demas! ¡Luego te alcanzo! Dile a la enana que no se preocupe por mi... Que estare bien...

entendid...

¡antes! lo interrumpio gajeel . ¡Llevate a happy con las demas!

entendido. respondio lily dirigiéndose hacia happy quien lo cargo y se lo llevo.

ge hee... sonrio de forma maliciosa gajeel . ¡Ya veran estupidos bastardos sin gloria de mierda! grito mientras corria hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>En una camilla se encontraba lucy dormida, tenia vendajes, curitas y parches en todas partes, por otra parte, a lado de su camilla se encontraba Juvia con la cabeza vendada y con un parche en su mejilla. Levy, Happy y Lily los veian atentamente pero su mirada mostraba tristeza y preocupacion.<p>

Lucy... murmuro happy con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

no te preocupes happy. respondio levy aun mirando a lucy . Lu chan estara bien al igual que Juvia... Ellas son fuertes y despertaran pronto. miro a happy con una sonrisa de motivacion . ya lo veras, te lo prometo.

Levy... dijo entre sollozos happy . gracias.

Levy solo asintio con una sonrisa. Ella no mentia, sabia que ellas estaria bien y despertarian.

Lily... la peliazul llamo al felino, el felino la miro seriamente sin responder a su llamado, solo la miraba . Donde esta gajeel kun?

Gajeel esta bien... respondio mirandola fijamente . El me pidio que no te preocuparas, que el estaria bien...

Ya veo... susurro para sí misma triste la peliazul bajando su cabeza.

Le levy chan... susurro Lucy despertando, mirandola.

¡Lu chan! grito la peliazul dirigiendose hacia su amiga . ¡Despertaste!

Levy chan... susurro la rubia sobándose la cabeza, mientras se sentaba.

¡LUUUUCYYYYY! grito happy, volando hacia ella, aterrizando su cabeza entre los pechos de la rubia . ¡Estaba muy angustiado por que no despertaras! ¡Lucyyy!. dijo entre sollozos el felino, lucy solo respondio abrazandolo.

Happy... Gracias...

me alegra que estes bien... dijo Lily mirandola.

¡Lily! Espera... Lucy se quedó callada al recordar el suceso, agacho la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a happy . Yo... Lo siento...

Lucy... susurro entre sollozos el pequeño felino, a el no le gustaba verla llorar . No llores Lucy...

Happy... dijo entre sollozos Lucy . Por mi culpa Natsu te cree traidor y te has peleado con el... Realmente... Lo... Lamento tanto...

Los sollozos de la rubia se hicieron fuertes y sonoros en la habitación, Levy tambien habia empezado a llorar, si... Ella estaba preocupada por gajeel, si le pasaba algo? Si estaba herido gravemente? No... Todo era la culpa de la perra de lissana... Los engaño tan facilmente! Como pudieron creerle a ella tan facil y no dejar que ellas explicaran?! Todos ellos... Eran unos bastardos...

No deberias de estar llorando sabiendo que no tienes nada de culpa enana. dijo alguien entrando en la recamara.

¡Gajeel! grito la peliazul corriendo hacia el moreno, levy estaba tan preocupada por el que se lanzo hacia el, abrazandolo sin contenerse mas . ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! ¿Esta bien? ¿Estas muy mal herido?

Si y no mucho. respondió el chico girando la cabeza al otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo . ¿Enana, podrias dejarme de abrazar? Me estas lastimando...

¡Ah! lo solto sonrojada al darse cuenta lo que habia hecho hace algunos instantes . Lo siento pero... Yo...

no te preocupes, esta bien. respondio mirandola, sonrio tranquilamente . Escapamos cuando Loke uso su tecnica para dejar ciegos a todos, gracias a el pudimos escapara, el se encargo en decirme en que direccion ir para encontrarlas, se encargo en borrar todos nuestros olores y huellas para que no nos busquen por un tiempo...

Oh... Ya veo... comento la chica desanimada . Ahora somos fugitivos de nuestro propio gremio...

Lo se... solto un suspiro de cansancio gajeel . E traído a alguien, ella queria venir aqui, no queria ir al gremio... Espero que no les moleste por haberla traido aqui.

Gajeel se hizo un lado y detras de el aparecio la pequeña Wendy, quien estaba acompañada de charle. Su mirada era triste, Levy se dio cuenta que la pequeña sabia lo qe habia ocurrido en el gremio.

Wen...

Yo queria venir con Gajeel. interrumpio Wendy . No queria volver al gremio... Para saber como fueron tratadas con injusticia... No... Yo...

Wendy empezo a llorar, con lo que habia contado Gajeel, sabia que era una injusticia lo qe habian hecho y era preferible no volver al gremio y quedarse con ellos, sabiendo que quizas ellos tambien piensen que ella los traicionó.

Lucy miraba callada la escena, Wendy no tenia que estar aqui si no... Tambien seria perseguida por todos los del gremio, esto estaba mal, ellas no habian hecho nada malo! No traicionaron a nadie! Ellas fueron emboscadas y lissana fue quien planeo todo... Pero... Despues de ser atacadas... Que habia sucedido despues? Ninguna de las tres recordaba, no recordaban nada, solo recordaban haber sido emboscadas por lissana y nos tipos y haber peleado contra ellos y... Que mas? Simplemente no recordaban... Ella tenia que hacer algo, tenia que recordar, por el bien de todos... Tenia que recordar y rapido!

veo que ya despertaste humana. respondio Porlyusica .

Porlyusica san...

llevas casi 2 dias inconciente, afortunadamente, curamos tus heridas y tu pierna mas que nada, casi la pierdes sabes?

Lucy se quedo callada y bajo la mirada. Todos se callaron y miraron a Porlyusica.

Ya me entere lo que paso. dijo . Se que son inocentes, por alguna razon lo se...

Yo... Yo... balbuseo torpemente levy.

Estan siendo buscados por todas partes saben? interrumpio . Han ofresido una gran rencompenza por traerlos a su gremio... Y para su desgracia, todos los gremios saben lo qe sucedio, hasta el consejo magico lo sabe y... Los estan buscando todos...

E espera... Pe pero... balbuseo torpemente lucy . El maestro...

Makarov fue quien hizo la rencompenza por traerlos al gremio... Vivos o muertos, el lo sabe... El lo confirmo...

Todos se quedaron en shock, no puede ser... Este era su fin? No habia lugar en donde esconderse, todos los estaban buscando... Makarov... Tambien estaba contra ellos... Ahora... Se habia convertido en un verdadero infierno su vida.

Ya no pueden quedarse aqui... comento la anciana haciendo que se sorprendieran todos, asustados, hasta gajeel lo estaba . Por eso... Me comunique con alguien haciendo que este al tanto de todo y... Esta dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Todos la miraron seriamente.

Pasa por favor... Ultear...

Al pronuncia el nombre, todos se sorprendieron y vieron a ultear anciana sonriendoles.

Hola chicos... Estoy al tanto de todo, . dijo aun sonriendo . Ustedes... Ya no pueden vivir mas en este mundo, no por ahora...

Ultear dejo de sonreir para mira a todos seriamente, todos tragaron duro, que? Ya no podian vivir en SU propio mundo? A que se refería?

¿A que te refi...?

¡Ya no pueden vivir en este mundo! expecto . tienen que ir se este mundo lo mas rapido posible!

Decirlo es fácil... dijo entre dientes Gajeel.

¡Gajeel! lo regaño Levy...

Aun me queda fuerzas para hacer magia. guiño el ojo hacia siempre un haz bajo la manga... Ahora escuchenme con atencion.

Todos se callaron y miraron a la anciana, ella, era su unica salvacion.

Ahora mismo iremos a la fuente de sakura que tiene pyoshca detras de su jardin. miro a Porlyusica . Aun que no me lo crean, es un portal para llevarlos a otro mundo, ya e hablado con un viejo amigo mio, el los esta esperando, busquenlo, el sabra que hacer...

Pero...

¡No hay tiempo! grito ultear . Ya e hecho el hechizo para que ustedes puedan ir... Les advierto que... No habra vuelta atras...

Todos abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron.

¡¿A que se refiere anciana?! grito gajeel . Nos quedaremos ahí para siempre?!

Quizas... Solo podran regresar con una alguien de ese mundo, aquel o aquella los podra regresar, claro... A cambio de tambien tenga que venirse a este mundo y otra bruja o brujo la lleve de nuevo a su mundo...

Ya veo... susurro Lucy mirando a juvia quien aun estaba inconciente.

Se acercan... susurro asustada Porlyusica . ¡Rapido, vayan a mi patio trasero! ¡Gajeel llevate a la chica que esta inconciente y tu gato azul llevate a la rubia! grito algo asustada Porlyusica . Los quiero fuera ahora!

Nadie respondio, solo asintieron y hicieron lo que dijo Porlyusica, Gajeel, se llevo a ultear tambien para que completara el hechizo.

Debian de irse pronto antes que llegaran.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de hay, se encontraban corriendo natsu, elfman, macao y gray, se dirigian a hacia la casa de Porlyusica, necesitaban unos medicamentos para curar a erza y a lissana, ya que se les habian acabado tras la pelea, gajeel les queria dejar un pequeño recuerdo y segun el, venganza por no creerles. Pero que diablos le pasaba? Acaso gajeel se habia vuelto ciego? Erza y lissana estaban heridas gravemente y estuvieron a punto de morir! Y ellas fueron quienes lo causaron todo!<p>

Ellas los traicionaron...

A el lo que mas le dolia fue la traicion que le hizo luce... Su luce hirió a sus mejores amigas de la infancia, el... No podia perdonar... El...

Natsu... ¿Estás bien? pregunto Macao preocupado . Estas muy pensativo...

Lo se Macao pero... apreto la quijada natsu para no continuar.

Natsu... No te preocupes. dijo Gray . Los encontraremos y le haremos pagar por todo lo que hicieron.

-¡Lo que hicieron no fue de hombres! confirmo enojado Elfman.

Tienes razón Gray. respondio Natsu serio.

Hemos llegado a la casa de Porlyusica... les dijo Macao.

Tenían que encontrarlos... Y hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron...

* * *

><p>Aqui estamos... dijo la anciana Ultear quien era soltada por Gajeel.<p>

Ellos se encontraban a nos 10 metros lejos de la casa de Porlyusica. Ahí se encontraba la fuente, era una fuente preciosa, era de marmol blanco, parecia como si fuera porcelana, habian dos hadas paradas por un poste, con garabatos, de sus manos sacaban agua, era...

Una hermosa fuente, el agua, era de color aqua, casi verde, entendieron que fue a causa del hechizo que habia hecho Ultear.

Era hora de irse.

bien chicos... Deben entrar dos en dos... Primero que entre el chico con la chica herida...

pero como entro? pregunto algo inseguuro y confuso gajeel.

La anciana sonrio y repondio . Solo... Salta adentro de ella!

Gajeel, con un asentimiento vacilando, corrio hacia la fuente y salto, desapareciendo en ella.

¡Ustedes dos chiquillas! ¡Y felinos! llamo a Levy, Wendy, Charle y Lily . ¡Es su turno! ordeno y con su dedo indice apuntaba la fuente.

Asistieron dudosamente, corrieron hacia la fuente y saltaron en ella. Solo quedo lucy y happy, quien aun era cargada por happy.

Lucy...

no te preocupes happy. respondio lucy sonriendole . Donde estemos... estaremos bien... Te lo prometo... Siempre estare contigo...

Lucy... dijo el felino con la voz rota y con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

Entra tu primero happy... dejame en la orilla de la fuente por favor... le pidio lucy a happy con una sonrisa maternal.

Happy obedeció y sin esperar mas se metio a la fuente. Lucy miraba el agua de la fuente. Aquella fuente... Ahora solo era su unica salvacion.

LUUCYY! se escucho un grito a unos 5 metros lejos de ellos, era de natsu.

-Natsu... murmuro la chica volteando a ver al chico . ¡Perdon! grito lucy con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas . Yo... ¡Espero volverte a ver algun dia! Y... ¡Me puedas creerme al fin!

¡Lucyyyy! grito acercandose mas natsu.

Espero volver algun dia... Podamos volver hacer misiones juntos de nuevo y... Pueda perdonarte... sonrio triste lucy, lucy alzo la mano haciendo la señal que ellos dos nada mas hacian . Sayonara... Natsu...

Lucy se dejo caer y adentro a la fuente.

¡Cierrate! ¡Portal dimesional! grito la anciana. La fuente brillo y su color de agua volvio hacer cristalina.

Natsu... Habia visto eso... ¿Lucy se habia despedido de el? 'Acaso se habia ido? ¡¿Pero que diablos paso?!

¡Lucy! grito asustado al llegar a la fuente, no encontro nada, solo encontro agua cristalina y peces multicolores. Ahí no habia alguna lucy... pero que...

se fueron. respondio ultear . Y no podran regresar.

Natsu abrió sus ojos incrédulo. ¿Pero que coño habia dicho la anciana?

¿Que?

Ellos no volveran... A menos que puedan hacerlo en el otro mundo.

Gray llego y se acerco a natsu.

¡Natsu! lo llamo . ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Por qué saliste asi de la casa de Porlyusica?

Ellos estaban aqui... murmuro natsu con la cabeza agachada.

Y se fueron... Y no volveran... concluyo la anciana ultear.

¡¿Que cojones te refieres Ultear?! pregunto desconcertado y enojado gray.

Los e enviado a otro mundo... Un mundo donde ustedes, idiotas de mierda, los puedan lastimar... respondio.

¿Que? dijo incredulado gray.

Anciana... la llamo Natsu . ¡Llévanos hacia ese mundo! ¡Tenemos que atraparlos y hacer pagar todo lo que han hecho!

No. respondio secamente ultear mirandolos lo hare.

Ultear... dijo entre dientes Gray.

¡¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que hicieron?!

si lo se natsu... Gray... los miro . Justo por eso los lleve alli, ustedes... Son unos hijos de puta que deben pagar por lo que hicieron, mas esa condenada perra albina...

¡No llames asi a Lissana! grito furioso natsu con los puños encendidos.

La anciana callo y los miro fijamente, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

¡Oye anciana! ¡Ven aca! ¡Tienes que abrir ese puto portal y llevarnos hacia ellos! grito enfurecido natsu.

Ultear no hizo caso y siguio caminando.

Espero que los cuides bien... Urahara Kisuke... susurro para si misma ultear antes de desaparecer enfrente de natsu y gray.

¿Urahara... Kisuke? repitio gray.

Natsu apreto los puños y la mandibula. Pero quien joder era el?! Recordo la despedida de lucy... Ella... Se habia despedido de el... Y el...

Natsu se volteo y camino.

No... Natsu debia dejar a un lado su corazon y enfocarse en lo que había pasado... El... Debía vengar... El no se lo perdonaria, el haria pagar por lo que hicieron...

A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba alguien espiándolos encapuchada, sonriendo psicopatamente.

Prefecto... Salió como lo planeamos... susurro . Esos idiotas cayeron redonditos a mi mentira... Ahora juera de mi juego esos estorbos... Podre completar mi jugada... rio . Lo juro por mi nombre... Lissana Strauss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Tantantan! Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo y semi prologo, con el paso de la historia explicare muchas cosas y entenderan mas... Espero que les haya gustado, ¡no tengo planeado dejar de escribir esta historia! Yo misma me emociono por las cosas que pasan xD sin mas que decir...<strong>_

_**¡Se Despide! ¡Lady Sugarkiller!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿REVIEW? QwQ**_

_**Cualquier comentario de apoyo moral es aceptado ;)**_


End file.
